y ahora que somos?
by blackoctubre
Summary: una noche de pasion


Hola! Bienvenidos al especial de San Valentín uwu 7w7 pues este fic me ayudó (poquito) mi fiel amiga Blackoctubre 3 esperemos que les guste este lemon intenso uwu 3

Atte: ZairaFlores300

blackoctubre: realmente senti que ayude muy poquito pero bueno… y prometido es deuda aqui esta este hermoso especial, de todo corazon blackoctubre

Después de derrotar al akuma que estaba en el cuerpo de la pequeña manon, el tiempo como ladybug se estaba acabando para la joven de cabello azabache, se apresuró para chocar los puños con su compañero rubio y se abrió paso hacia la salida más cercana.

Chat estaba en uno de sus momentos en donde estaba en celo, donde la joven de spandex rojo y negro captaba su plena atención.

Cada movimiento, cada salto, cada vez que se agachaba provocaba ciertas emociones por parte del rubio. Se mordió los labios cuando vio que su amada con traje rojizo se alejó y sus instintos hicieron que este corriera a donde estaba.

Alcanzó y tomó del brazo a la chica de cabello azabache, esta quedó sorprendida y asustada por la manera impulsiva y repentina por el chico de cabello dorado.

Chat?... qué sucede? - exclamó la chica de coletas

Yo… estoy en una época del mes… donde.. oh.. ya sabes… - tartamudeo

Qué sucede? - preguntó con una cara de duda

Estoy en una época del mes donde quiero dejar mi huella en ti - soltó de golpe tomando la cintura de la peli azul para pegarla junto a él

Chat… - susurro

Vamos My Lady… se que quieres que te haga mía - le dijo en el oído y al final sacó su lengua para pasarla lentamente por su oído… provocando una respiración entrecortada

Estamos en un balcón… - exclamo aun con la respiración corta

Da igual… aun asi te voy a tomar en este momento - puso una de sus manos en el trasero de la peli azul y provoco un sonrojo en esta

No…. Tu sabes acerca de mis sentimientos - reaccionó y se separó rápidamente del felino

Ese chico jamas se va a fijar en ti… porque no aceptas que yo te amo en realidad! - bufo molesto

No vuelvas a decir eso jamás! - le contestó de manera repentina y sin decir otra palabra usó su yo - yo para salir de ese lugar

El joven felino miro como ella se alejaba lentamente, y decidió hacer una locura muy grande, seguirla hasta donde vaya, él se movía con un sigilo muy grande por los tejados, y llegó a la panadería de la familia de marinette.

Porque ladybug está en la casa de Marinette? - se preguntaba aquel joven mirando aquella ventana-

No será que ladybug es Marinette? Tu compañera de clases?... - exclamó plagg en la mente del rubio

No lo sé… - respondió dudoso y con un toque de curiosidad

Quieres averiguarlo esta noche- decía plagg aun en la mente del rubio

Me gustaría - exclamó el rubio acercándose lentamente al balcón de la chica

Ladybug se deshizo de su transformación, estaba molesta por las palabras que le había dicho Chat hace un rato… pero debía admitirlo, alguien como Adrien se fijara en ella. Escucho un ruido en el balcón, pero no le tomo importancia y se introdujo en el baño para ponerse su ropa para dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a pasear con Alya.

Chat estaba fuera del cuarto de Marinette, estaba abriendo la ventana lentamente para introducirse en la habitación de la aspirante a diseño… y eso hizo.

Con mucho sigilo uso sus instintos felinos y se introdujo rápidamente y sin hacer ruido… miro a un ser rojo acostado en una pila de ropa que estaba en la esquina del cuarto… sin duda era Ladybug.

Apago las luces, su amada aun no salía del baño… cuando salió vio a su querida en su conjunto para dormir, una linda pijama de short con tirantes de color negro con rojo. Dejo que se acostara y se acomoda para entrar dormir en los brazos del eterno morfeo… al cabo de unos minutos la peli azul estaba profundamente dormida.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y se posiciono arriba de ella… se había quitado las botas y tiro en el suelo el bastón que tenía en la espalda baja.

" _ **Estaba loco porque fuera totalmente suya"**_

El rubio se había vuelto loco literalmente y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello con cuidado de no despertarla… el aroma que desprendía era simplemente penetrante y excitante para el rubio. Sin dudas esos besos en el cuello estaban provocando que la peli azul empezará a tener la respiración corta y acelerada.

Aún seguía besando su cuello, y con su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar lentamente la pierna de marinette cosa que provocó que despertara, ella volteo y sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada a aquel chico.

No creí que my lady fuera así de salvaje… - este simplemente se tocó la mejilla y sonrió de manera pícara

Chat! Que haces aqui! - grito y apartó a un lado

Ahora que ya se la identidad de mi amada Ladybug… será mejor que me aproveche - la empujo contra la cama y este se coloco arriba de ella

Chat… no me hagas daño - exclamó con temor

No te hare ningun daño, solo te dare un hermoso placer- comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente

Chat…. - empezó a gemir lentamente

Eso mi bella Ladybug… algun dia tendrias que ceder - exclamó introduciendo su mano debajo de su blusa

Chat empezó a besar a Marinette de manera brusca tomando su cuello con bastante intensidad, introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica jugando con esta…

la chica terminó cediendo al cabo de unos minutos, tomando con sus manos el cabello del rubio.

Chat se estaba volviendo loco, quería poseerla, hacerla suya.

Con delicadeza arrancó suavemente el camisón de la peli azul dejando a la vista la lencería de color negra.

Oh Marinette… eres un demonio tan excitante… - exclamó de manera sexual y mordiéndose el labio

Chat… - respondió totalmente excitada

Yo se que te gusta My Lady… - contesto desabrochando el sostén de la peli azul y se lo quitó… dejando sus senos libres

Oh… Dios… Eres tan… Perfecta - exclamó el rubio y se apoderó del pezon izquierdo de Marinette

Chat Introdujo el pezón izquierdo de la chica a su boca, lo empezó a lamer y morder ese pequeño botón de color rosado….

" _**Marinette estaba totalmente perdida"**_

El sonido del anillo de Chat alarmó a los dos jóvenes en especial al rubio pero no le importo y su transformación se liberó, dejando solo a Adrien.

A...a..adrien?! - tartamudeo y se tapó inmediatamente el pecho con la sabana

Hola My Lady.. ahora que sabes mi verdadera identidad y yo la tuya… oh por dios, quítate esa sabana del pecho que es bastante molesta - bufo de manera sarcástica y le arrebató la única cosa que tapaba el pecho desnudo de la peli azul

No dejo articular palabra a la chica desnuda que yacia en la cama, simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella para volverla a besar, mientras la besaba este se empezó a quitar la camisa junto con el pantalón.

Quedando simplemente en ropa interior

Marinette se quedó impresionada por el cuerpo tan bien trabajado del rubio, esas cicatrices por batallas siendo Chat… la estaban volviendo loca.

Jamas penso que estaria con Adrien y menos de esa manera, los pensamientos de la peli azul fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio empezó a bajar las ultimas prendas que estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de esta.

Unos segundos después y la chica de cabello azabache estaba como su madre la habia traido al mundo… Al total desnudo.

La erección de Adrien estaba imponiendo entrar y despojar de la virginidad de Marinette, estaba totalmente loco.

Se despojó de su bóxer, quedando en las mismas que la peli azul y la miró… estaba aterrada pero también estaba totalmente excitada y eso provocaba más al rubio, la actitud de Chat estaba invadiendo el cuerpo de Adrien.

Acorralo a Marinette a la base de la cama, y empezó a tocar suavemente sus muslos hasta llegar al lugar más deseado por el chico, acarició suavemente su entrepierna de arriba hacia abajo… Marinette soltó un gemido fuerte, Adrien rápidamente le tapó la boca ya que sus padres estaban durmiendo y no querían que escucharan como su hija gemía.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos con un ritmo bastante rápido ya que su amada se lo pedía básicamente a gritos… así que siguió hasta que la chica llegara casi al primer orgasmo y ahi paro. La dejo descansar por un momento, pero Adrien se confundió al ver a la chica levantarse y ponerse de rodillas.

Que haces My lady… - exclamó y emitió un gemido al sentir que la chica había introducido su miembro en su boca

Marinette estaba jugando con el miembro del rubio, no podía negarlo… era bastante grande para su pequeña boca, era algo difícil pero con el rato pudo introducirlo por completo en su boca, lamiendo y saboreando.

Adrien estaba a punto de venirse y no quería hacerlo aun, levanto a Marinette y la sentó en el escritorio que estaba detrás de ella

Lo haré rápido para que no te duela…. - advirtió el rubio y tomo su miembro y lo deslizó en la entrepierna de la peli azul, rozando lentamente.

Y de una embestida Adrien introdujo la mitad de su miembro dentro de la feminidad de Marinette, estaba caliente y estrecho pero se sentía bien. Se empezó a mover lentamente aun sin sacar el miembro dentro de la peli azul para que esta se pudiera acostumbrar al placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos el dolor que sentían ambos se había vuelto en completo placer, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados y muy rojos, la vergüenza se había terminado desde hace mucho. Adrien levanto a Marinette, está entendió y enredo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo ayudando al rubio.

El cansancio de estar de pie los invadió y Marinette arrojó al rubio a la cama y esta se acomodo arriba de este, introdujo el miembro del rubio lentamente y empezó a saltar o a "cabalgar" poniendo sus piernas a los lados, Adrien empezó a tocar los senos de la peli azul y a tomarla de la cintura, ayudándole…. Marinette empezó a gemir tan fuerte que tuvo que tapar su boca pero dentro de unos minutos después su cuerpo emitió el grito de su gemido final, esta se dejó caer en el pecho del rubio… este se levantó y puso en cuatro a la peli azul e introdujo sin avisar y rudamente, la peli azul emitió otro gemido que hizo que Adrien empezará a ser mucho más rudo y rasguño la espalda de Marinette y con la otra mano le dio una nalgada.

Siguió entrando y saliendo de la feminidad de Marinette hasta que se vino dentro de ella… había recordado ponerse protección.

Cargo a la peli azul y la acostó, este se puso al lado de ella tomándola de la mano y besándola tiernamente en los labios.

Te amo Marinette - soltó de golpe

Que dices?... pensé que alguien como tu jamas se fijara en mí - respondió tristemente

Menti… Sería un idiota si no me fijaria en ti - contestó mirándola fijamente

Es en serio lo que estás diciendo? - pregunto la peli azul

Yo no bromeo My Lady.. - respondió besándole la nariz

No bromeas- sonrio sarcasticamente

Bueno solo algunas veces- la miro directamente a los ojos

 _ **Y ahora que somos?**_

Un par de semanas después solo se veía a Chat Noir y a Ladybug más unidos saltando por todos los tejados de parís, y a un Adrien y una Marinette más unidos como ambos héroes, solo que algunas veces escapaban de aquellas noches a unas un poco más salvajes y locas.


End file.
